Viktor "Volk" Khristenko
Viktor "Volk" Khristenko '(Russian: 'Виктор "Вoлк" Христéнко) is a Russian terrorist in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Biography According to his bio in the beginning of "Bag and Drag", he was born in the town of Dubovka at an unknown past. He is said to be Makarov's chemical bomb maker and is the apparent founder and CEO of a shipping corporation known as Fregata Industries, which he used as a front for constructing and delivering Makarov's chemical weapons to various European capitals to terrorize Europe. He personally oversaw the delivery of the weapons in Paris, France; taking refuge in the catacombs under the city during the weapons activation and the following Russian invasion of Europe. Capturing Volk During the Battle for Paris, Volk was pursued by Delta Force and GIGN operatives acting on a tip given by John Price of the dissolved Task Force 141 (who learned about Volk's association with Makarov after interrogating the Somalian warlord Waraabe). Volk was eventually located in the underground by the special forces operatives but managed to flee to the street level where he tried to escape in a car driven by Russian soldiers. Delta Force pursued him in a police van and after a lengthy chase managed to shoot out his back tires, then violently pin his vehicle to a garbage container with the van. His personal bodyguards were killed during the crash by Delta Force operator Derek "Frost" Westbrook while Volk himself was pulled from the wreckage by Sandman, commanding officer of Delta Force Team Metal. Extraction From Paris The unit forcefully dragged him with them as they fled across Paris. A large force of Russians tried to recover Volk from U.S. captivity. Their futile attempts ultimately failed and Volk was flown from Paris into United States for interrogation for information on Makarov, eventually revealing to them his upcoming meeting with his top advisers in Prague. Fate Volk's fate beyond this point is left unknown, as he is only listed as 'captured' by the end of the game. He was likely incarcerated for life in United States custody or possibly even executed due to his crimes. Fregata was dissolved when their illegal operations were exposed. Gallery Sandman_torturing_Volk_MW3.jpg|Sandman captures Volk. VolkPassport.jpg|Volk's passport. Grinch grabs Volk.png|Grinch securing Volk. volk 1.PNG|Volk's dossier. makarov 3.PNG|Volk with Makarov. Volk tortured.jpg|A picture of Volk, tortured. Volk Concept.png|Volk's character concept art. Volk Passport.jpg|A closer look of Volk's passport. Volk_Escaping_Bag_and_Drag_MW3.png|Volk escaping. Mw3 Volk.png|Volk's character model. Grinch securing Volk MW3.png|Grinch covers Volk at the Eiffel Tower. Volk_getting_away_in_car.png|Volk in a car Volk_in_crashed_car.png|Volk's crashed Sedan Volk_running_Bag_and_drag.png|Volk with Desert Eagle Trivia *"Volk" is the Russian word for "wolf". *During the cutscene for "Iron Lady", a small dossier of Volk is shown saying his full name is "Maxim Volk" instead. *In the cutscene for "Bag and Drag", Volk is stated to weigh 14 stones (196 pounds) and has a heavy build. He also has brown hair and green eyes. *His concept art features him having more hair and a beard, but in the final version, he is nearly bald and has no other facial features. *He fires his Desert Eagle fully automatic. ru:Волк Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Inner Circle Characters